As vehicles are generally used to move along a road, a traffic sign which provides information required for a driver to drive a car safely and smoothly is provided on the road.
Generally, a traffic information sign, a road sign, a weather information status board, an atmospheric pollution status board, a car accident status board, a municipal governmental information board, and an advertising board may be provided depending on the type of traffic signs.
Recently, it is necessary to take into consideration of the increased amount of a driver having a poor eye sight or an aged driver and as a result, the necessity of developing a safe driving assistance system which exactly transmits information of a traffic sign is increased.
In order to develop an intelligent unmanned vehicle, development of a vision based traffic sign recognizing system is also required and thus an interest in a traffic sign detecting and recognizing model is now the focus.
However, in the traffic sign detecting model of the related art, due to change in climate and an illumination, blurring of an image caused by movement of a vehicle in which a camera is mounted, sudden color contrast change, and shape change when the traffic sign is blocked or inclined, a performance for detecting the traffic sign is poor.
Specifically, the technique of detecting a traffic sign of the related art processes an image which is input through a pre-processing process once and then uses feature information based on a color and a shape. Here, the pre-treatment process requires an additional operation, which delays a detecting and recognizing speed and a detecting performance of a detecting technology using color is lowered when the illumination is changed and a colored paint is discolored. Further, when an operational amount of a detecting technology using a shape is large, real time detection is difficult and when the operational amount is small, detection accuracy is lowered.